1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to water based coating and sealing compositions primarily for use in sealing and coating art pieces, such as plaster and ceramic art pieces. More particularly, this invention relates to a sealing and coating composition that air-dries to a high gloss.
2. Description of the Background of the Invention
There is a need in the area of consumer applied sealers and glazing compositions to have a composition that is water based, low odor and non-toxic. Many art shops have areas that allow clients to prepare three dimensional art pieces. Often these pieces are prepared using plaster of Paris, uncured and cured ceramic pieces, wood items and the like. Before coating, these pieces can be porous, and the colors can be mottled and dull.
Currently available post applied coatings use high amounts of volatile components so that the coating will dry quickly and the customer can take the completed work home without a return trip to the studio or shop. While these materials enable the compositions to dry more quickly, they also present potential health and safety issues. For instance, the presence of a high concentration of volatile petroleum based products and solvents can create inhalation issues, potential fire risk, and explosion hazards. Because of the high percentage of volatile materials, these compositions must be used in well ventilated areas that require a high investment in exhaust fans, explosion proof motors, and the like and the areas often must be separate from other areas in the store or studio. Less expensive fans need to be close to the work area, often within a few feet. These fans are often not explosion proof and can ignite a fire or explosion if there is a motor failure or other cause of sparking.
Another alternative is the use of aerosol-based products. To get a quick dry time, there needs to be a high percentage of volatile material in the aerosol spray composition. As such these spray lacquers also need to be used in a well ventilated area and the products still require a significant time to dry. In addition, these products tend to give off an odor of solvent for a number of hours after the product is dry to the touch. This is often objectionable to the customer. In addition, aerosol products should not be used by younger children who may not be as careful with the product as an adult.